Big Time What?
by Alley Petifier
Summary: Gustavo is signing a new girl group and James falls in love with the lead girl and doesn't want to do anything but listen to their music and stare at her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! Please R&R! :D

Big Time What!

Alley's POV

My friends and I were out on the softball field with our coach, Ms. Lokey. I was practicing my pitching, my friend Alyssa at first base and my other friend, Lacey was at third base. While Ms. Lokey was batting so we could practice with someone actually hitting.

I had a song stuck in my head so I was singing quietly (so no one else would hear) to myself.

Then just as I was in the middle of my pitching motion our music teacher came walking out onto the field. I was so surprised that I almost threw the ball straight at her! But happily I held on to the ball. Ms. Lokey yelled at her, "What the hell do you think your doing!" She walked right up to me all in a hurry and said, "I have you signed up for an audition with the amazing Gustavo Rouque! Get down there this instant!" I just stared at her confused. "What, I didn't tell you this before?" I just shook my head. "Oh my oh well get going now or he will be gone with your opportunity!" I looked at Ms. Lokey and she just said, "Go."

I grabbed my friends and we ran off to go to the audition. My friend, Alyssa had her learners permit so we grabbed the first adult we saw and drove madly off to the audition.

We got there right on time and the assistant gave me and my friends all numbers even though they didn't sing. They tried to complain but she wouldn't listen.

I made them go first and when I went in I sang S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance. Gustavo just stared at me like he was blown away.

"You got the _fire_ I'm looking for. I loved it! So you can call me if you want to be made into a _rockstar_." He said emphasizing some words. I just stood there and smiled like an idiot as he walked up to me and gave me a card with his number and everything on it.

After I left with my friends right behind me. Once we got back to my house they said together, "Well call him up already."

I just realized something that I had been missing my whole life. _I didn't want to leave my friends just for fame_. I had always just shook off the thought but now that I actually had the chance to become famous while leaving my friends I just didn't want to have to bear that pain. "I'm not going without you guys." I said stubbornly. They stared at me in shock as I was pushing aside my dream for them. They obviously noticed that and Alyssa spoke it for them, "B-but, you've wanted to be famous _forever_ and now that you have the chance your pushing it away!" "I know. But I realised that friendship is _way_ more important then fame." "ALLEY! THIS IS YOUR DREAM AND YOUR PUSHING IT AWAY! GO! We'll still be here for you if you decide to come back. Your an idiot if you think that you can turn down an offer like this. I mean it's not even _our _dream and we wouldn't pass it up, so neither should you."

After her big speech I just simply said, "OK."

I called up Gustavo and he came and was about to speak when I said something first, "I'm not going without my friends. I mean they might not be the best but I know they _are_ good. So if you want me you have them too." He thought for a second as if remembering something and said, "OK, we'll be leaving at noon tomorrow so be ready and we'll come pick you up." He left right after saying that.

My friends just stood there in shock.

_Next Day at Noon_

Gustavo came right at noon just like he said. The thing we didn't expect (I don't know why we didn't) was that he was riding in a limo. So after we overcame our shock we all loaded our bags into the limo and headed off. On the plane we just talked about what it might be like in Hollywood. How it would be crowded with stars and who we might see and meet. I just couldn't believe we were actually going!

_At the Palm Woods_

When we arrived at our hotel Kelly showed us around and once we got to our room we all unpacked and I started doing my hair, nails, make-up (basically everything I could think of to make me looking way better). When we were done we decided to go down and hang out at the pool. When we got down there I sat on a chair and started checking out all the guys. None of them were really that _great_ looking. Then, one of my favorite bands ever walked in, Big Time Rush. My favorite in the band was James and I had kept telling my friends when we were at home that I was going to marry him some day.

_At the studio recording_

While we were recording one of our songs the Big Time Rush boys came in and Gustavo stopped the track. James said, "Hey, Gustavo when are we recording?" "LATER!" Gustavo yelled back. "Ok, ok." He said just then noticing us. I couldn't help looking at him. Gustavo yelled then, "BREAK!"

We went out of the recording booth and the Big Time Rush boys walked up to us. "Who are you?" James asked as if speaking directly to me. "We're Hearts on Fire and these are my friends Alyssa and Lacey and I'm Alley." I said smirking at him. "Well, welcome to Rouque Records." He said. The rest of the Big Time Rush boys just stared at him like he had jus gone crazy. "What! I'm not aloud to be nice and friendly to the new band Gustavo is recording with?" They all went into a huddle without him. When they came out they were all staring suspiciously at him.

When Gustavo had finally come back from the break he said (yelled is a better term), "DOGS, SIT ON THE COUCH! GIRLS, GET INTO THE RECORDING BOOTH!" We all did what he said and while we were singing I noticed that the whole time James was staring at me and when I would look at him he would blush and turn to act like he hadn't been looking at me the whole time. While the rest of Big Time Rush were watching his every move carefully like he was a dangerous criminal.

Author's Note: Sorry if I messed up or anything. I hope you like the first chapter! Please Review! It will make me want to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy there everyone who's reading this! Sorry I haven't update this in a while i just wasn't feeling it :P So here's the second chapter! Sorry that they are short!

Chapter 2

James's P.O.V.

When I got home with the guys from checking in at the studio I just plopped down on the couch. While the guys stared at me. They went into the kitchen for a bit and then came back out.

Kendall's P.O.V.

I pulled Carlos and Logan into the kitchen. Once there they asked together, "What are we going to do about James?"

"I think we should test him about himself." They looked at me like I spoke a different language. "We should see if he will do all the things he likes and how he reacts to mirrors and that stuff."

"OHHH..." Ya now they get it.

We walked back out to the living room.

James's P.O.V.

"So James do you want to go help me pick out what to wear on my date with Jo tonight?" Kendall asked.

"That's all right, I think I'll pass on that." I replied.

They gaped at me. I just ignored them and leaned my head into a pillow and groaned. "What's the matter James?" asked Carlos wanting to help as always.

"Nothing why would you think something is wrong?" I asked even though I knew they were right.

"Well for one you're hair is messed up and two you're head is on a pillow. We should go out. How about we go to the pool?" Logan being the smart one as always.

"I'll pass." I mumbled.

"Maybe _she_'s down there." Kendall said.

"On second thought where's my hair products and cuda? Do you guys want to head down to the pool because I know I'm going to." I said quickly getting up, changing into my bathing suit, and fixed my hair.

Once they were ready we headed down to the pool and there she was sitting on one of the sun loungers. The guys patted me on the back and walked over to the other side of the pool.

I walked over to Alley and sat next to her. I cleared my throat and she lifted her eyes from the sky to look at me. She looked surprised to see me sitting there without my friends. "Hi James. What's up?" She asked. I just stared at her. I mean she was beautiful (and trust me I don't say that about most people) her hair was straight but sort of wavy on the ends and her face was pale but most of all her eyes glittered with the excitement of being in LA and they were constantly shifting colors in the light. "James?" She said waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked over at my friends for confidence and they gave me a look that said "What are you waiting for ask her already!" so I looked back at her and said, "Oh, sorry I guess I dazed off for a second there. Nothing much but I was wondering." She looked at me questioningly and I went on, "Would you like to go out this Friday or something?"

She looked surprised and she smiled and was about to answer when suddenly her face fell. "I would love to," I smiled, man that was easier then I thought. But wait I don't think she was finished her sentence so I let her finish, "But I'm so sorry I have a boyfriend back home."

My face fell. I nodded. "Ok then but do you want to hang out as in Big Time Rush and Hearts on Fire instead?" I asked hoping she would say yes, I mean even if I wasn't alone with her at least I would be able to be with her.

Her face lit up at the idea. "We would love to!"

"Awesome! By the way were are your friend's?" I asked wonderingly.

"They didn't feel like going to the pool so I came here to relax." I nodded knowingly.

"So you guys can come to apartment 2J this Friday and we will have a ton of fun!" She smiled nodding.

"Sounds good. See you then!" she said smiling and waved to me as I walked away. I waved back and didn't even pay attention to where I was going so I ended up nearly missing running into the door rather then going through the open side. She giggled and I blushed.

The guys rushed into the lobby where I was and asked imediatly what happened. "I'll tell you when we get to the apartment." I answered and we all went up to the apartment silently.

A/N: Sorry I know this is short but I wanted to update. So I will try and update soon and make it longer this time! Please review and give me ideas! Thanks! ;D


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written for this story in a while it's just that I have so much homework to get used to and I barely have time to write. Plus, I kinda have writers block for this story! But tomorrow I have a day off because of Russashana (sorry I don't know how to spell that) you know the Jewish holiday? So I have a free day off! (I don't celebrate it as you can probably tell.) So if you have any ideas for this story then I would be grateful to use them! I have a beginning to the next chapter though. Oh ya sorry I forgot to mention the fact that I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, it's just that on Pages on my computer it looks so much longer! So I never have any idea about how long it will look on Fanfiction. :P So any ideas so you can review them, or PM me! Whichever you would like! :) So I'll hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while...I had troubles with life and everything... :-/ So if you guys care to talk to me just review or PM me. ;)

Disclaimer: (I forgot to do one of these on my last few chapters but I bet you guys know that I don't own the BTR boys...But I'm hoping to buy them, especially James!, so is about $50 dollars enough? No, I guess not...I'll just have to face the facts that I will never own them... *sniffle sniffle* BUT, I will get their autographs and everything cuz I'm gonna end up being famous too! ;D ;P

James' POV

Once we got out of the elevator and James had told us she said no and how we were going to spend Friday hanging out with Hearts on Fire. In the hallway leading to 2J I told the guys I was going to head back to the apartment when they said they were gonna go do something and i didn't really care what it was.

Kendall's POV

(I like the other guys and all I just think of writing in Kendall's view is easier 4 some reason :P)

Once James had gone back to the apartment we went to Hearts and Fire's apartment was and ended up not having to go all the way because they were coming out of the apartment. "Hey guys," the girl who I thought's name was Alyssa.

"Hi," I quickly stated.

"What's the matter?" the other girl who's name was Lacey asked.

"Well...does Alley have a boyfriend? Please tell us honestly." Carlos pleaded.

"Yea...Why do you guys need to know anyway?" Alyssa asked.

"James asked Alley out and she turned him down because she had a boyfriend back home. But, as with Kendall and his girlfriend we know that people can lie abut things like that like she did. So does she? We need to know. Oh, and if you happened to have a picture of them together on a phone or something then could you show us a picture of them together so we know you're not lying about it?" ranted Logan.

"To your first question, yes she does have a boyfriend and his name is Griffin and he's super nice and can play any sport, is great at acedemics, and he's an amazing singer and actor. And yes I do have a picture of them. They're sooo cute together!" Lacey said while pulling out her phone and finding a picture of them. After she did she showed them the picture.

They all looked so disappointed. "Awww...he is almost as good as James and I could see why she would like him... Do you know what she thinks this Griffin has that James doesn't?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Nothing?" we all questioningly said back to her, also saying it together.

"Yes nothing! Are you deaf! She always told us that she was going to become famous," at this we all sucked in our breath, she sounded exactly like James, "and that she would marry James Diamond." said Alyssa while making hand movements when she said James' name.

"But, if she said she would marry him some day then why did she turn him down today when he asked her out?" asked Carlos still not getting it.

"Bro, she didn't break-up with Griffin yet, it wouldn't be fair to him if she cheated on him with James." Logan told him.

Carlos making an ohhh... sound after now realizing what he hadn't before.

"Well we have to find a way to get them together, because I know that Alley won't break-up with Griffin, even if she says she's going to marry James." Alyssa stated.

"Wait, I got and idea!" Logan said suddenly, acting as if we had all the time in the world while he looked like he solved everything (see Big Time Single when Logan told Carlos "Wait I'm smart," sorta like that ;D).

"WELL!" we all yelled at him.

"On Friday when we're all hanging out, one of us suggests to play Truth or Dare and then if Alley picks Dare for the first time then we'll say break-up with Griffin and she'll have to do it. Then if her or James picks dare after that, which James will most-likely be the one to do that because he's like Carlos and will mostly pick only dare except for a few times, and we tell them they have to kiss." Logan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Alyssa and Lacey yelled, "That'll totally work!"

"This is awesome! Now we know exactly what we're doing on Friday!" Carlos shouted.

Later on, after we all talked a bit more, Logan, Carlos, and I all headed back to 2J while Alyssa and Lacey went off to find wherever Alley went off to.

A/N: Sorry guys! I know it's short! And I know it has lots of mistakes! So sorry! But please review! I've had this chapter idea in my mind for a while and just never got around to writing it :P so now that it's out...PLEASE REVIEW by pressing that little button down there below this. ;DIt'll make me SUPER happy and I'll probably get the next chapter up faster if you do cuz i do better with encouragment cuz sometimes I feel like no one's reading so I just don't feel like updating :P where as if I knew someone was reading then I would update quicker :P Until next chapter I'm out!


End file.
